A data management system may include relational databases and one or more engines that are used to query the relational databases. A query plan may be a solution to express data flows and calculations on the data of the relational databases. For instance, the query plan is used by a query engine to obtain data from the relational databases in an efficient manner. During query runtime, the query engine may employ several optimizations for better performance. In some examples, the optimizations applied to the query models may include the removal of attributes from the query model that are not required by the query or other parts of the query model.
However, the removal of attributes by the query engine's optimizer may change the semantics of the query and may affect the query's performance. For instance, the query model may include a number of operator nodes where each performs an operator. When combining the query model with the query, the filter of the query is provided on the top operator node of the instantiated query model. However, in this situation, one or more filter attributes of the filter may have to be populated throughout the query model, which may adversely affect the semantics and/or performance of the query.